


john hughes’ excellent filmography

by starearring



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Movie References, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starearring/pseuds/starearring
Summary: bill and ted discuss pretty in pink.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	john hughes’ excellent filmography

“So, anyways, like I was saying, Duckie was obviously the best choice for Andie, dude,” Ted says, holding tight to Bill’s hip with one hand as he moves steadily inside him. Bill pulls Ted’s hair and rests his hand at the back of his head, Ted gasping with a smile.  
“No… no way, dude. Blane was loaded and smokin’. And- oh, right there, right there, Ted, yeah, yeah, that’s it, oh… um, he was smokin’ and reasonably nice.”  
“Duckie was smokin’, too! And he dressed most impressively elegant!”  
“But that’s her best friend, dude!”  
“ _We’re_ best friends, dude!” Ted laughs out, and ducks his head to suck on Bill’s right nipple as if to emphasize his point. Bill groans and tosses his head to the side. “You- You’re right, I guess. But still,” he says, balling up the sheets in his fist as Ted kisses up his neck, “Blane was so gentle in nature, Ted. Him and Andie just- fuck, Ted, do that again, do that again, dude, fuck-“  
Ted presses in as deep as possible and moves in short, hard thrusts, alternating between pinching Bill’s nipple and sucking crude marks into the pale skin of his neck (he’s never been a good multitasker). His skin bruises easily and Ted is never hesitant to take advantage of that.  
“Bill, my friend, your… your argument does not even make sense.”  
“Duckie can- ah! Duckie can just get with the weird chick that wears all black.”  
“That’s Breakfast Club, dude.”  
“Oh. Doesn’t Andie have an older sister?”  
“That’s Sixteen Candles! And her older sister... uh… God. Sorry, Bill, your body is just… _bodacious_. Have you been working out more?”  
“Yeah, dude! They added- shit, that feels so- They um, added a bowflex in the gym across- across the street. Most excellent for core building.”  
“Sure is paying off, dude. You’re always beautiful lookin’, though,” says Ted with a sweet smile, slowing his pace as Bill bashfully cups his cheek for a kiss. He runs his hand down his chest and can’t help but dig his fingers into the defined pec muscles. Bill squirms.  
“But, anyway, her older sister totally gets married in Sixteen Candles, not Pretty in Pink, Bill, keep up!”  
“Ted, just because there was a prominent female figure in my house doesn’t mean I’m knowledgeable in your chick-flicks.”  
Ted starts to move quickly without warning, Bill grabbing his shoulders as he moans.  
“Chick-flicks!? Bill, John Hughes was like, the voice of our- oh, Bill you feel so- you feel so good, Bill, I’m- I think I-”  
“Ted, Ted, Ted, please, faster, dude, I need- I need to-“  
Ted smashes his mouth against Bill’s and it’s sloppy and all tongue, Bill tugging and tugging at Ted’s hair just to hear the strained gasps and whimpers. Ted reaches down blindly and jerks Bill off, trying to sync their orgasms like they always do, but Bill’s voice gets high and whiny and Ted loses any semblance of composure left, cumming and dropping his head to Bill’s shoulder.  
Ted’s hand stills, Bill impatiently bringing his own hand down to finish himself off, and trails upwards, up towards Bill’s lips until he’s sticking two fingers in his mouth, which Bill graciously accepts. Ted watches him, transfixed, his eyebrows drawn together and face flushed as he cums, moaning around Ted’s fingers and feeling incredibly full. Ted begrudgingly pulls out, finally, tying off the condom and tossing it to the floor, which makes a grotesque _splat_ that neither of them particularly enjoy.  
“Bill, calling Pretty in Pink a chick-flick is sacrilegious, and I hereby decree that you are not allowed to say that in the Preston-Logan household ever again.”  
He settles down next to him, and Bill runs a hand up and down his chest appreciatively.  
“Whatever you say, Ted.”  
Ted leans over where he’s propped up on his elbow to kiss him.  
“Duckie and Andie would just be like you and me, dude,” he says between kisses, covering Bill’s hand with his own.  
“Actually,” Bill strokes his hand with his thumb, licking into his mouth, “We would be more like Blane and Duckie. Neither of us are babes, babe. And I don’t wanna have to be the babe.”  
Ted sucks the tip of his tongue.  
“Who said you had to be the babe?”  
Bill pecks him on the lips hastily.  
“You’re gonna be Molly Ringwald?”  
Ted sighs.  
“I guess not.”  
“Can we go to sleep, now, dude?”  
Ted smiles and hugs him close.  
“Yeah.”  
“ _Excellent_.”


End file.
